


the nerve it takes

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, after Hush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finds Selina after the events of Hush. "She’s always had a thing for bad boys (or those who pretend to be). "</p>
            </blockquote>





	the nerve it takes

#8 fear

 

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” Selina drawls out her sentence with her back to him. She had kept her distance from his usual territory, taken to the run down alleyways near the seedy clubs of Gotham’s underbelly. She wasn’t avoiding him or anything of the sort. She figures he just needs time before anything, and that’s all she’s doing. Giving him time.

 

“It’s not safe here,” he says and she’s stunned momentarily. So is he, it seems. His voice is deep and gruff; it sounds even raspier than usual and she knows why. It’s because he’s nervous. 

 

“I’m a big girl in case you haven’t noticed,” she rolls her eyes even though he can’t see her and turns around to Batman standing in front of her. It’s been quite some time since they’ve been so close and Selina is sure that she’s not the only one who can sense the electricity between them. It’s always been there and they’ve just been too afraid to act on it until recently. 

 

Bruce remembers obsessing over their first kiss for days on end, and all he could even think was “I kissed her…”. He _knows_ he trusts her otherwise he wouldn’t have removed his cowl, and even Alfred knows. Everyone knows, except Selina (and Bruce since he just can’t admit it to himself). 

 

“You’ve been gone,” Bruce clears his throat and mutters an act of confession. Or the closest thing from Bruce Wayne. Selina recognizes it for it is and contains her smirk.  

 

“You were quite obvious on what you wanted during our last meeting,” she replies, taking a tentative step towards him. She curses her body for betraying her brain but she knows she can’t deny what they have. Neither could he, otherwise he wouldn’t be here. 

 

Batman looks away from her, directing his gaze to the ground. She brings her hand to his face, holding his jaw in her latex clad hand and forcing her to look at him.

 

“I’m here now,” he finally says, and all she can do is nod in response. She strokes his shadow of a beard settling on his jawline with her thumb, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. In the darkness, he can't see her lips but he sees the shine of white teeth and he wants to pull her close and kiss her red lips (he knows she wears red lipstick on patrol). He's afraid he's pushing her, sometimes too close or too far but he just wants her to know he wants her. It's not fair for him to drag her with his twisted and sick lifestyle but that's why he made the decision of letting her choose for herself, Bruce Wayne and all. It's a miracle she still chose him and he's tried and tested his luck too much. It finally broke when she walked away in the cemetery. 

 

It’s dark as it always in Gotham and beneath the constant cloud of smoke, the atmosphere is dull and heavy. She can’t see his eyes, but she wishes she could. Bruce speaks with his eyes and she knows that’s why he prefers to keep the cowl on (yes, even during that sometimes). It’s a weaker area of his, but Selina just loves it, tragically so. She’s always had a thing for bad boys (or those who pretend to be). 


End file.
